Stormcaller Reborn
by Alex118
Summary: Helena's dearest friend returns from near death and together the pair will take the world by storm. Meanwhile M.I.S.T has their eyes on him and something else planned.


Stormcaller Reborn

Origins of a new version of my OC Alex. I don't own Dead or Alive or it's characters.

He lay on the operating waiting unaware of how his surgery was going. No only flashes of how he got to this point.

He came from an interesting family. One of wealth and power to be sure but how they got that power was through their intelligence. For as long as can be remembered each and every member of his father's side of the family had been geniuses. Though Alex never really knew the reason why. It seemed to be a big secret though and he never found out why. But then again he never really cared. When he was a child he just did well in school and spent time with the lovely Helena Douglas.

Helena, the thought of her always brightened up his day. As their fathers were business partners they were introduced to each other at a very young age and their mothers became fast friends. So Alex would visit Helena in france on a regular basis. They were playmates and spent a great deal of time together whenever possible. As they grew older their feelings for each other deepend it started small at first he started seeing just how pretty Helena was around the time they were ten years old, a few years later and she was lovely then beautiful. Helena had much the same line of thought but the pair of them never really had the nerve to tell the other and thus when they dated others they were never really happy.

Once both were eighteen they decided to confess and after a truly magic night together became a couple. Sadly it didn't last long as a year later He was in a terrible "accident" that left him nearly dead. He spent months basically trapped inside his own body only able to hear Helena crying at his bedside begging him to stay with her.

When he was finally able to move he was half a man. His legs were damaged not so much that they need to be removed but enough that he would never walk again. His internal organs faired just as well with many be damaged and in need of life support systems just to function. His lower jaw and vocal cords were gone, replaced with a slab of metal covering everything from the nose down.

His hands were alight but now he could only talk with a voice synth machine and he was bound to a wheelchair with all the life support systems attached to it. Worse still every one of his family members had been killed in one way or another all by "Accidents" So he had to run his family company alone and crippled as shortly after he got out of the hospital Helena lost her mother.

Her path to revenge lead her to keep a distance from him. But he did help her when she needed him. During the whole thing he learned that Victor Donovan was behind everything and he knew he needed to avenge his family. However The events of the last year left him shaken as he learned that Helena nearly killed herself. The two had a long talk and she wanted to stay friends but didn't know if she could rekindle their relationship. Alex was hurt but understood her feelings.

Over the next year he put his mind to work and designed many great things. Including tech that would not only restore his body but also improve it. Cloned tissue, cybernetic implants, and the like, everything designed by him. He was coming back to himself. His robotic doctor, another of his creations was finishing up the final step of the operation. She moved away and returned her extra arms to their resting places.

"Creator you have made a full recovery. Everything is in the green." Her bright blue optic eye was glowing with happiness.

He took a deep breath and felt at peace. For the first time in years their wasn't the background hum of pain. He got off the table and felt the cold floor on his feet. A small sensory shock made him jump a little. He turned to look at the medical bot after looking himself over in a mirror.

He was back and better than new. No longer a crippled man no longer bound to a fancy chair just to live. Words could not express what he was feeling now. Speaking of which he now had vocal cords again.

He attempted to speak but struggled at first. Taking a moment he hummed out a song Helena used to sing then he gave it another shot.

"I'm back. I'm my old self again at last. Gaia thank you." He went and hugged her. She returned it.

"I only did what you designed me to creator. But you are welcome. My sisters should soon be done with their tasks-"

An alarm rung out before she could complete her thought. Very few people knew about this place and it was remote. Alex ran to the nearest computer and pulled up camera feeds. A white haired woman was leading what seemed to be troops toward the compound. He knew the face all too well.

"So Victor sends his pet after me at last. Well it seems we have a mole. Gaia you and your sisters stay here and continue the work. I'll see to our guests." The robot wanted to protest but she knew better and followed his instructions. While Alex had built many robots built for combat the majority weren't here and were also offline being upgraded so he would face the enemy alone. It had been awhile since he had fought but he remembered his many forms of combat training well. Plus this would be a good test of his repaired body.

Alex was a genius and while bound to the chair he couldn't sleep for more than a few hours a week so he had more than enough time to design and build many things including weapons and armor. The plasma weapons he spent a great deal of time on weren't ready just yet so he went for the next best thing he had on hand. Rail weapons would be more than enough to punch through the uniforms of the M.I.S.T troops. Simple tiny metal balls shot out at high speeds. An inverse of most weapon design where the ammunition got more complex. Oh, the militaries of the world would most likely pay him billions for access to these but one never armed those they didn't trust. Putting aside the random thoughts running around in his head he went for a prototype high tech suit of armor he had been working on.

The suit looked like a teched out knight armor. He took the design from an old book one of his relatives made a few hundred years ago. A design that even with the family's intellect could not be built at the time. He remembered the day he found the book, He and Helena had been stuck inside the reading room at his family estate in northern Ontario thanks to a blizzard preventing them from doing anything outside so they looked through the books until they spotted one book that stood out on the shelf. It was filled with interest drawings and notes and when they found the pages with the armor Helena noted how interesting it looked and added a comment about how handsome Alex would look in it.

More rings of the alarm shook him back to reality, and he put the suit on. Advanced armor, advanced weapon, and a new lease on life, oh these guys don't stand a chance. He made a small prayer to god to give those about to die mercy upon death as he himself cannot afford to.

The compound was located in northern Nunavut and only had a few ways to get to it. From the feeds sent to his helmet he saw large drill machines that tunneled under the natural walls of the canyon. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the cartoonish nature of situation. But then again the past few years were just as interesting only now he could directly get involved. He sealed off the lower levels to keep his bots safe as even if he should die here he had made sure they would follow the only person he trusted with that kind of power.

Christie had entered the large open space of the large manor in the center of compound when she heard a synthesized voice from over-hanging speakers all around the ceiling.

"So Victor sends his lap dog. Just what do you hope to gain here assassin?" The voice echoed throughout the manor causing a few of her troopers to shake at the sheer inhuman tone.

"Well aside from a very large paycheck. Your head. It apparently had some information we need. Why not just come out and I promise I'll make it quick." She smirked.

"Oh how thoughtful of you. But sadly I'll have to decline, Now I suggest you and your merry band of morons leave before you get hurt." The monotone level of speech just made the white haired witch laugh.

"Oh no boys he's going to run over our toes. We should leave." She said in a mocked panic. Suddenly one of her troopers was crushed by Alex's armored body landing on top of him.

His v shaped visor and face plate retracted for a moment. And he gave them a death glare and smirked. "Okay then who's next?" His helmet closed up again and he charged the nearest trooper. He crushed the man's rifle easily and then with one punch tore through his torso as if it was made of paper. The trooper screamed as his ribs broke with a single sickening crunch!

"Well don't just stand there you idiots! SHOOT HIM!" Christie yelled as she pulled her own gun and fired. Alex used the body of the trooper as a makeshift shield and pulled his rail pistol. He needed to take out the troopers then he'd take down Christie and see what information he could pull from her. However he need to draw them away from the manor so his bots would be safe.

…...

Elsewhere Helena was trying to get a hold of Alex. Nico had made a comment about needing Alex's wonderful brain before escaping. She had been in a panic ever since. It wasn't helping that she was trying to figure out how to rekindle their relationship. It wasn't going to be easy but as much as she tired she couldn't let her feelings for him go. He was always there for her when she needed him and she loved him still and she knew he felt the same.

There was no response and she couldn't wait. She called Zack and had him fly her to Alex's nearest building. She would find someone to tell her where he was. 'Oh god please let him be alright.' She thought as she left. Leaving a small note for Kokoro in case she woke up before she returned.

…

Alex had to admit he underestimated the number of troopers M.I.S.T had sent. The kasumi clones were also an unexpected problem. They were fast and powerful. They caused his armor a great deal of damage in their opening attack.

The last few hours had been a mix of running, fighting, and trying to out think the enemy. He looked at the clock on his visor. He had another hour before his own forces could awaken. It was near dawn and the sky was just starting to change colour as he took out another squad. He guessed there were about twenty troopers left along with two clones and Christie, She had been keeping her distance while looking for a time to strike.

She had been told this would be easy and all she had to do was take his head and place it in a containment unit so Nico to study...whatever it was she was going to study. Cursing under her breath as Alex took out another one of her men. She couldn't call for backup so she went for her rifle.

She aimed through the scope trying to take a shot. She couldn't find any spot on the armor that looked like a weak spot. He just killed another four men but she got an idea. She aimed for his weapon and fired. The shot went through the barrel and Alex ducked behind a nearby wall making her lose line of sight.

"Fuck." Alex cursed under his breath. Seems Christie was smarter than he thought, 'Okay gun is gone and armor is damaged but I'm still stronger and faster. Just need to hold out for a bit longer.' Unfortunately the last fifthteen troopers had formed up and fired at him with everything they had.

His armor was built to take a lot but it was still just a prototype and he hadn't expected the clones. So under a barrage of rifle fire the armor's system couldn't take the pressure. Alex had to run and run fast. Thankful the armor had still taken the brunt of the damage but he had to ditch it, which left him in a skin tight undersuit. It was cold but he could deal with it.

"Ok fifthteen troopers, two clones, and a cold blooded killer. Yeah great odds."

…

"Miss Douglas I'm sorry but I don't know where he is. He sent an email to everyone in the company saying he was taking a few days off and was not to be disturbed." The young man said in a slightly panicked voice. Helena sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well is there anyone here that does know where he is?" She asked trying to keep herself relaxed as to not cause a panic. Suddenly heavy footsteps could be heard from behind her. She turned quickly to see a seven foot tall robot. It was a security model, built for patrolling and light enforcement duties.

"Pardon me Lady Helena but I have some information for you. Shall we go somewhere private?"

Helena nodded and followed the massive bot down the halls of the tall tower. Right to Alex's office space.

"I am sorry Lady Helena we haven't been able to get in contact with the creator. He gave an order for all of us to power down for upgrades a few days ago. Medical, worker, and security models such as myself finished faster than the military models. The creator is up in his northern compound most of us aren't sure what he is doing there but as I said we lost contact with it a few hours ago."

Helena tired to keep calm but the robot knew better. "We are able to send you to him if you wish. We have a Vtol dropship waiting on the roof."

"Why haven't you sent it already?" Her voice had a hint of anger in it. The bot didn't take offense and simply said.

"We couldn't without your order." That confused her.

"My order? Why would you need me to order it?"

"Simply put the creator doesn't trust most of the people in the higher levels of the company at least on the business side of things so, in case of emergency all robotic systems are to maintain their default duties unless given direct orders from you. You are the only person he trusts with complete authority over us. And we in return share that trust. Now what are your orders?"

"Take me to Alex." She said with her natural voice. Helena was a natural leader and she showed it best when trying to help others and right now the man she loved was in danger. So hell was coming in five steps behind her.

"At once ma'am." The bot saluted and marched to the elevator with Helena close behind. She called Zack.

"Helena what's going on?"

"I'm going after Alex. Zack thank you for your help but I need to do this alone. I'll call you once I know he's safe."

"Got it. I'll head back and keep an eye on Kokoro just in case."

"Thank you my friend. Goodbye." She hung up and looked to the sky. "Hold on my love. I am coming."

…

Alex had managed to take out the remaining troopers nut the clones had caught up with him. He was holding his own but Christie was taking shots at him still and she was a good shot. She managed to hit him in the right leg twice and his left shoulder once. Sadly for her and the clones Alex's new muscles had been harden against such wounds they were bleeding but even the high caliber rounds of Christie's rifle only caused minor injuries. However, that was mostly do to the undersuit.

The clones were fast and kepted teleporting around making it difficult to do anything other then block or redirect attacks. Suddenly one of them managed to get behind him and kick him over the nearby railing. The other teleported and kicked him back up before he could even get closer to hitting the ground.

They kept at that for several minutes until finally kicking him into a nearby wall. 'Ok need a few more improvements before going up against magic ninja clones.'

He coughed up a little blood. "Okay not bad for a pair of copies. But it doesn't really matter."

"True. We'll be taking that head of yours now." Christie said as she pulled out a large knife and smirked.

Alex let out a chuckle. "Oh I don't think so. As you've run out of time." This stopped her in her tracks as he let out a whistle and then doors of the large room opened to masses of robots armed to the teeth. Some looked like animals others like walking tanks and all of them were more than ready to kill. Christie was smart enough to run, the clones not so much and they were destroyed by plasma fire.

They quickly returned their creator to Gaia who went to work fixing him. Christie however got away and frankly she didn't pose much of a threat at present and they were more concerned with Alex's health. So they began clearing away the bodies and looking for any more breaches.

…

A few hours later Helena had arrived. She could see piles of bodies of M.I.S.T troopers and there was a lot of damage to the compound. Her heart began to race until she was greeted by a female android who gave her a salute before addressing her.

"Lady Helena. We know why you are here. I am sorry for the lack of communication but we are still repairing the comm relays. Don't worry the creator is fine. Gia patched him up and-" Helena interrupted her.

"Just please tell me where he is!" She sounded almost like she was on the verge of tears.

The android just smiled. "Right this way." She gesture for her to follow.

They made their way past many bots who would stop for a moment to salute her before returning to whatever their current task was. They reached an elevator and headed down. The walls were made of glass so she could see the vast underground segments. It would seem that Alex had an army down here. She also saw devices as big as buildings and had no clue what they were. 'It would seem he's been busier than I thought.' The view shifted to a solid wall of stone as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to a well lit long hallway that had several doors.

"I need to return to my duties but you'll find the creator at the end of the hall." She smiled.

"Thank you...I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"That's ok I haven't picked one yet." The doors closed and Helena was alone in the hallway. She turned and faced the hall. She headed for the last door. It opened to what looked like a hospital ward. It was clean, bright and colourful but the one thing that caught her eye was a certain wheelchair. Her eyes widened, she would know that chair anywhere. It was Alex's but it was empty! The various tubes, cables, and devices were still there but Alex wasn't. She heard running water further down and went to investigate.

Her heart nearly stopped at what she found. Standing near a sink was Alex! It was as if the past few years hadn't happened at all. He turned and saw her standing there. "Helena? What are-" She rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought I lost you again! Oh god don't do that to me again." He could feel her tears hitting the side of his face. She held him for a few minutes before summoning up the will to let go for and moment. Their eyes met and before either of them knew what they were doing they kissed. It started simply but soon they wrapped their arms around each other. It was like the past few years were coming out all at once, for Alex it was the fact he couldn't kiss her or do much of anything but for Helena it was all her feelings she kept locked away. All the nights were she wanted him next to her so badly it hurt. They stayed like that for well over twenty minutes until Gaia interrupted them.

"Creator I feel I should point out the fact that you should be resting. After the events of the last few hours, I strongly suggest you don't engage in sexual activity for at least another twenty four hours." She said in an upbeat tone of voice that at present was very annoying.

Both of them blushed as they noticed how their bodies were reacting to each other.

"Well it's nice to know you still find me irresistible." She laughed a little as she pressed herself against him. He smiled and pressed back.

"I see you feel the same way my dear." She moaned slightly. He pushed her back a little. "Sadly Gaia is right. I need another day before we can do anything like that. But what are you doing here. Not that I'm complaining mind you but I thought you were keeping an eye on your sister?"

Helena pulled away from him and took a moment to compose herself.

"Donovan's new lead scientist Nico made a comment about needing your brain-"

"So that's what Christie meant when she said she was here for my head. Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Helena." Her eyes went wide at Christie being brought up. Anger was clear and present in those amazing eyes. "Helena she lost alright. We'll deal with her later but I don't think Victor will take the losses he suffered here today lightly and since she was in charge...need I say more? I mean I just killed a lot of his troops so he might lay low for awhile."

"Wait you did all that? How?" She was surprised to say the least at that statement.

"Well as you noticed I'm no longer stuck in that chair. Over the past year I have been working on a lot of new tech and I mean a lot. I was not only able to repair my body but add in a few upgrades as well. I'll have to tweak a few things but overall I feel better than new." He smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"And that kiss was definitely worth the wait. So...you can all the way out here because I was in danger?" His smile grew bigger.

"Of course I did" She sighed. "Alex I...I wanted to tell you that I love you. I didn't know if it would be safe for us to be together but I can not deny my love for you. I have missed you deeply and I-Mmh!" Alex pulled her into another kiss.

She slid her tongue into his mouth and started to duel his tongue. They could've kept going like that for a while but Helena's phone started ringing. Both groaned in disappointment before she answered the phone. "Kokoro. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine I just found your note. Is your friend alright? Or should I say boyfriend?"

"Yes he is alright."

"Good I can't wait to meet him. Just try to come home soon ok? Marie is practically wearing a hole through the floor pacing." The sisters shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes.

"So I finally get to meet your younger sister. This should be fun."

"Is it safe for you to travel?" Concern was clear in her voice and on her face. But there was a hint of hope in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it should be fine." The pair had forgotten Gaia was still standing there.

"Um creator? Before you start making plans there are two ladies that wish to see you." Just as she said that Alex's black maine coon cat came running towards them. She jumped into Alex's arms and started licking his cheek. Helena was surprised to see her moving so quickly. She was sixteen years old but was acting almost like a kitten again or at least moving like one.

"What happened to Midnight? She seems a lot more active then when I last saw her." Helena pet her head and Midnight purred in response. Helena was there when Alex got her on his seventh birthday. She warmed up to very few people outside of Alex and her but those she trusted the trust was very deep.

"Well Midnight was getting on in years and as you are well aware she is a very smart cat. So I outright asked her if she wanted some of the same upgrades and she simply nodded. So I had Taia work on her and Maia was working on-" Before he could complete his sentence his other pet Striker bolted into the room. Striker was a cloned utahraptor made for him by his aunt Grace when he was ten. The large raptor made several chirping like sounds before nuzzling both her and Alex. "Striker. As they now have greatly increased life spans I don't have to worry about them too much. Plus they'll be heading for my Ontario estate they be well looked after." He placed Midnight down and kissed both animals on the top of the head. "Now you two be good I'll see you later." Alex and Helena headed back up the manor where a few suitcases were waiting for him, along with his personal assistant Andrina Torres. The brazilian woman happy to see her boss back on his feet and even happier to see that he and Helena were back together.

"Whoa! When Gaia messaged me about you getting medical treatment and would need some proper outfits I never pictured this. And I must say it's nice to see you two back together." Helena smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. "So I'm guessing you're going to want to get a press conference to let the world know you're back in action?"

"Among other things. Not gonna lie to you Andrina, we have a great deal of work ahead of us." She smiled.

"Boss when don't we have a lot of work to do? But am I right that this has to do with some of your secret projects?"

"Secret projects? Alex you're not going to start selling weapons again?"

"Hell no. Well at least nothing lethal. I do have some energy weapons that are made to stun people but those are more for police forces. You don't srm those you don't trust and as you well know I don't trust most governments. While there are a few military leaders I know I could trust I'd rather just hire them then send them weapons unless, it was the end of the world. But I was going to talk to you about all this before I showed anything off. Since we are partners I figured we'd do this together." Helena smiled and nodded as this would be a good way for the pair of them to make their relationship public. It was better to get it out of the way quickly otherwise reporters would become a problem and the last thing they need is the media crawling around.

"Just checking dear. Now shall we be off?" Alex looked down.

"Maybe I should change first? A damaged undersuit isn't the type of outfit I had in mind when meeting your sister. A suit seems better don't you think?"

"Hmm I suppose you are right but... I was hoping to show you off a little." That got a laugh out of him.

"Oh trust me Helena, we'll have plenty of time for that later. Come on." With that Alex, Helena, and Andrina got onto the dropship and headed for the Freedom Survivor.

…

Nico sat in her lab. This was a setback to be sure. But it lead to some new information. She typed in the new information.

Subject name: Alexander Adrian Edward Stormcaller.

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Height: 180cm

Weight: 75kg (Best guess do to unknown cybernetic implants, Note must get information from contact on implants.)

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Notes. Subject presents a massive threat while active but is impossible to capture for study. I suggest study from a safe distance and move on to secondary plans.

Nico stopped typing and stood from her console. She gazed out the window at the view of the tropical paradise their base was located. Her father would love this place she knew it would take awhile but she would get him back. What did Helena know anyway. Science can fix anything even death and she would prove it!

…...

On a mountain in Scotland a lone man stood in the morning fog. Practicing his hand to hand combat skills for when he would finally be called into action. The sound of his phone ringing drew him out of his drills.

"Hello?" He then heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Clinton it's me. I need you." A large smirk came across his face.

"Well It's about time."

**And that's it. If you'd like to see more let me know. Until then thanks for reading. :) Also I should point out this is going to be a new series and there will be two different versions. I'll have be putting a version on Archive of our own with more adult content. Look up HelenasGuardian on there for the other version. **


End file.
